The Big Surprise
by Twilightfanatics1991
Summary: Bella and alice start a new job at a hospital but wait there is a big suprise a/n we suck at summeries sorry and maybe posability of LEMONS if we can be bothered
1. Chapter 1

**A/n We dont Own Twilight The Wonderfull Stephanie Meyer Does :) but we wish we owned it**

Chapter 1

**B. POV**

When I was younger and living in the small town of Forks, before Renee and Charlie split when I was ten, we used to be very close to the local doctor, his wife and two sons. My mother was best friends with Esme Cullen good Dr. Cullen's wife, they had gone to High School together, although Esme had her first child Emmett about a year and a half before her second son Edward who was born just a few months before me, so you could say that they also had kids together as well, although after Edward and I were born our mothers couldn't have any more kids. While growing up Edward and I were kind of Forced into friendship, though at the time we didn't really care. When we were nine Carlisle Emmett and Edwards's dad was offered a job at Hospital in Chicago, and they left the small town of Forks, leaving my mother Rene without a reason to stay in the small town. Exactly a year later my mother had divorced Charlie and we left for Arizona, because my mother enjoyed the sun and was sick of the Rain.

High school went on as though I didn't exist, I never did fit I was always so pale compared to every one else and was never considered as an object of great beauty. I suppose that being an outcast during high school was good in the sense that I was able to study where I got the highest GPA score, in my school when it was time for me to think about which Collages I should go to and what course I should do. I thought back to Dr. Cullen and realized that he had made an impact on my life, and so I decided to apply to best Medical Schools there where and I got accepted into NYU on a scholarship. While at NYU much to my surprise I made friends with a girl named Alice Brandon.

Alice was my complete opposite although we did have in common the fact that we were both pale as anything, although we has both lived in places where is was sunny almost every day of the year. My mother had re-married about three years ago to a baseball player by the name of Phil. Although I thought he was a bit young for my mum I couldn't complain he looked after a lot, and was the main reason she didn't make such a big deal of me moving to New York to attend University. My dad Charlie was in a relationship with Sue Clearwater, after her husband Harry had past a few years back when I was last there, Charlie was her rock and they started to see each other after the grieving period, I was happy for them, although I never dared to go back to forks.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" Alice yelled, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"What is now Alice?" I replied, slightly confused to why Alice would yell my full first name, I mean she usually calls me Bell they way I prefer.

"Shopping trip" Alice said sweetly. "You promised"

"I know I did so why are you yelling at me"

"Well you see you looked like you wouldn't respond any other way"

"Is that so? Well okay then let's go"

Alice and I got into her car which was yellow her favourite colour, and took off for the mall.

"Just cause I Graduate this week, and start at the Hospital next week dose not mean I need a new wardrobe." I told Alice.

"Of course you do and no objections"

"But….." she cut me off.

"No objections I said, and I'm paying."

"Alice….. Why….?"

"Because I want you to look hot, why else"

I suppose there was no arguing with that. Alice was too stubborn for me even though I was stubborn myself I had nothing on Alice, and I wanted to make her as happy as I could even if that meant I degraded myself so she could play her twisted makeover game called Bella Barbie, it make me sick every time she used that phrase, I got horrible images of Emmett Cullen Singing along to Barbie Girl when we were kids, it was the single most annoying thing in the world.

It took almost five hours for Alice to get me a whole new wardrobe just for working at the Hospital, and all the 'hot' dates she planed for me, life was never going to be the same.

A/n REVIEW pleaseeeee with a cookie on the side (everyone loves cookies we hope cause cookies come from the dark side)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**E .POV**

Life used to be great, when we were kids I suppose, my mother was best friends with Renee Swan, and they had gone to high school together, and had a double wedding, lived next door to each other, and with the exception of my older brother Emmett, they were pregnant around the same time, I was born first in July, then Renee's Daughter Isabella was Born on the Thirteenth of September two months later. Both my mother and Rene had complications after giving birth to us, as they couldn't have any more kids. While growing up until the age of about nine Bella, as she preferred were forced into each others presence, as our mothers hoped for us to be best friends like them, I never understood it, and neither did she I think, but most of the time we would play together to keep them happy although once we were about four of five we agreed that it wasn't always good to be so friendly so we made a deal to only act as best friends in front of our mothers to keep the happy. Then Dad was offered a job in a Chicago Hospital, which he accepted and we moved away which broke Renee and my mothers Dreams of us becoming best friends, and left poor Emmett without a little sister to protect once we all were old enough for high school, although I'm sure Bella was relived because she always got this sick look on her face every time Emmett began to sing Barbie Girl by Aqua.

Life in Chicago was slightly boring for the first few years till I started high school; of course I had Emmett to sit with when I started. I only made a total of two friends apart from Emmett, which was fine by me. My friends where Jasper Whitlock, and Rosalie Hale, Jasper was an awesome guy and musically talented with a guitar, like me with the piano. Rosalie was a little bit self absorbed and Emmett's girlfriend, but she was a good friend to have when it came to girls swooning over me, she was able to help me out by getting me out of dates with girls that weren't my type, like one Jessica Standley. Then when there were girls that seemed my type like Kayla Rabb who had brown hair and brown eyes but they never lasted more than a month because they were never interesting like I hoped.

Finally Jasper and I were at the end of high school I received the highest GPA and Jasper the second highest GPA from our school and where both excepted into Dartmouth, I of course would be following in my fathers footsteps and was doing all the courses for pre- med, in order to become a doctor, and work in the same hospital in Chicago that my father worked at. While I was getting through my degree Jasper constantly tried to get me to date or into a serious relationship and I did the same for him, but nothing worked out so we decided that be would take a brake from the dating world until we started working at the hospital, which suited us both perfectly, although we did have an occasional girl ask us out we turned them down after one conversation believing nothing was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**B. POV**

Three years Later………………..

"Dr. Swan Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Chicago is currently under staffed, and has requested that we send two of our best. That is why we are sending you and Dr. Brandon to the hospital as soon as possible, do you accept this offer?" the head of New York Central Hospital, asked me.

"Yes, Dr. Stevens I accept the offer, and believe it to be a great opportunity" of course I knew about the offer before hand because Alice had told me that they had asked her and that she had said yes, and that they were going to ask me about it, and told me I should say yes as well so we could still hang out, and that there would be more dating opportunities in Chicago. Only Alice could think of dating and shopping for reasons to except a job at another hospital. Although it bothered me just a little that I did most of the dating, when she barely had any guys for herself, although we both agreed that none of the guys here in New York were our type at all even though some vaguely matched our descriptions they just couldn't live up to our dream guys, wherever they were.

Later on when I got home to the apartment Alice and I Had Bought, she jumped on me.

"Yay…… you said yes!"

"Of course I said yes, can't let you go to Chicago without me."

"I know. Though have to act a little surprised"

"Well since you were so good at acting surprised, do you think you could help me up?" I asked Alice, with a slight laugh.

"Fine……" Alice huffed while pulling me to my feet.

"Well if were moving to Chicago we better get packing"

"Right……… about that…."

"What you do Alice?"

"Nothing much, I just through out most of your clothes"

"ALICE……….."

"New city new clothes and no arguing on your part, because I've already done it"

"Fine….. At least let me pick out some of my clothes"

"Agreed" I was surprised that she agreed, but I think she did to make it up to me, at least some of my Chicago wardrobe will be the real Bella Swan and not completely Dr. Barbie Bella.

**E .POV**

Wow three years in Northwester Memorial Hospital, Carlisle used to work here now he's back in Forks because Emmett, Esme and Carlisle missed the place. Though I stayed here because we are seriously under staffed, even with me and Jasper two awesome collage graduates from Dartmouth, more doctors are needed. Next week we're expecting two doctors from New York Central Hospital, the doctors go by the name of Swan and Brandon, and they are rumoured to be like Jasper and me in the way that they are the best doctors that are just under twenty five.

"Hey dude, so what do you think the new doctors are going to be like?" Jasper asked walking into our apartment building.

"I don't know, like us I suppose, I heard they graduated top of their class at NYU"

"I don't mean that stuff, I mean male or female"

"How am I meant to know what their sex is? I haven't met them yet, just wait till Monday when they show up for work or till they move in next door."

"Good point bro, so how's Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Well Last I heard from them things are good they are living back in the old house, can you believe it was available after all this time, and Emmett finally Proposed to Rosalie and their going to stay in Forks and what not" I told jasper the jest of what I knew from my phone calls. Though some of the stuff that didn't concern him I kept to myself. Our old neighbours Charlie and Renee have divorced, and Bella had left with her mother to live in Arizona, and her mother remarried when Bella was about seventeen. Charlie on the other hand stayed in that same house and hasn't re-married but is in a relationship with someone from the reservation, of course Emmett's just a little bit sad that he doesn't get to introduce Bella to Rosalie as his favourite little sister, from when we lived in Forks, but can't because she left and hasn't spoken to Charlie properly since she graduated high school with a very high GPA, mum and dad were happy about that but, they don't know any thing else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**B. POV**

First day of work at a new Hospital, Alice and I got here late last night and moved into our apartments as best we could, before it got to late, so we could get up and get to work on time, we had time to deal with every thing else later on when we have a day off of work.

"Bella, come on we're going to be late if you don't hurry up"

"How can I when I can't find any thing to wear"

"Here take this, lucky for you I thought ahead" Alice said, while handing me a royal blue skirt that was knee length, with a slight slip, and a low cut royal blue sweater with a camisole to go underneath, and high heels to match.

"Alice, remind me again why I have to wear such revealing clothes my first day" I said while pulling the clothes on.

"Because it suits you, and I said so now put on your make up and let's get going."

"Fine" I replied while putting my hair up into a neat but lose ponytail and a very small amount of make up on, then we left for the hospital.

**E . POV**

Today was the day the new doctors arrived, they started a twelve and were to share our patients with them though it was undetermined, and who would share whose patients. We were finally informed that the doctors would both be female, this made Jasper super exited because, and to be honest I think he was itching for a date.

It was about five past twelve when two girls entered the reception area, one was short and pixie like with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, the other was slightly taller, with her brown hair in a ponytail, she was pale as anything, with deep brown eyes that looked so familiar, but not.

"Boys I would like to introduce you to your new co- workers, Alice Brandon." Dr. Gage said pointing the sort pixie like one.

"….and Isabella Swan." he said pointing to the other girl. I couldn't believe it was Bella after all these years at the same hospital as a doctor none the less. Suddenly they came to a stop in front of us and the one named Alice put out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Gage, it's a pleasure to be here."

"It' Good to have you both, this is Jasper Whitlock…." He said pointing to Jasper, and then Alice shook his hand, witch made Jasper at a complete loss for words.

"….and this is Edward Cullen, one of our most favourite doctor's sons, although his father has transferred back to his original hospital" after Dr. Gage had said this, I looked up to Bella's face and it was full of shock for about five seconds, before she snapped out of it and shook my hand.

"Edward, nice to see you again, it's been so long I barely recognise you." She said as she shook my hand, and before I let go I could have sworn some kind of electric shock went through my body from her touch.

The rest of the day went by quietly, as my patients were split with Bella and Jasper's with Alice. Bella and I barely said two words to each other, because no one bothered to ask how we even knew each other though I think Jasper would get to it when we were alone in my car a silver Volvo my parent's bought as a graduation present four years ago. Sure enough Jasper finally spit it out on the way home.

"So Edward, how do you know Isabella?" I let out a sigh before answering.

"We used to be neighbours from birth to about the time we nine years old, before Carlisle was offered the job here"

"Interesting so why didn't you catch up on old times today?"

"Because we haven't seen each other in….. About fifteen years. That's a long time"

"Dude that's a long time I'm surprised you even remember her name after that amount of time"

"So do I, but it's properly because of when I spoke to my parents mentioned her father and how proud they were of her high school results."

"So should we help them unpack, so you two can catch up and stuff?"

"Why we haven't been asked to, or have we?"

"Well Alice kinda asked me if we could help then after work since we are all in the same apartment building" lovely dragged into something without being directly asked, though a chat with Bella would be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**B. POV**

First day of work at a new Hospital, Alice and I got here late last night and moved into our apartments as best we could, before it got to late, so we could get up and get to work on time, we had time to deal with every thing else later on when we have a day off of work.

"Bella, come on we're going to be late if you don't hurry up"

"How can I when I can't find any thing to wear"

"Here take this, lucky for you I thought ahead" Alice said, while handing me a royal blue skirt that was knee length, with a slight slip, and a low cut royal blue sweater with a camisole to go underneath, and high heels to match.

"Alice, remind me again why I have to wear such revealing clothes my first day" I said while pulling the clothes on.

"Because it suits you, and I said so now put on your make up and let's get going."

"Fine" I replied while putting my hair up into a neat but lose ponytail and a very small amount of make up on, then we left for the hospital.

**E . POV**

Today was the day the new doctors arrived, they started a twelve and were to share our patients with them though it was undetermined, and who would share whose patients. We were finally informed that the doctors would both be female, this made Jasper super exited because, and to be honest I think he was itching for a date.

It was about five past twelve when two girls entered the reception area, one was short and pixie like with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, the other was slightly taller, with her brown hair in a ponytail, she was pale as anything, with deep brown eyes that looked so familiar, but not.

"Boys I would like to introduce you to your new co- workers, Alice Brandon." Dr. Gage said pointing the sort pixie like one.

"….and Isabella Swan." he said pointing to the other girl. I couldn't believe it was Bella after all these years at the same hospital as a doctor none the less. Suddenly they came to a stop in front of us and the one named Alice put out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Gage, it's a pleasure to be here."

"It' Good to have you both, this is Jasper Whitlock…." He said pointing to Jasper, and then Alice shook his hand, witch made Jasper at a complete loss for words.

"….and this is Edward Cullen, one of our most favourite doctor's sons, although his father has transferred back to his original hospital" after Dr. Gage had said this, I looked up to Bella's face and it was full of shock for about five seconds, before she snapped out of it and shook my hand.

"Edward, nice to see you again, it's been so long I barely recognise you." She said as she shook my hand, and before I let go I could have sworn some kind of electric shock went through my body from her touch.

The rest of the day went by quietly, as my patients were split with Bella and Jasper's with Alice. Bella and I barely said two words to each other, because no one bothered to ask how we even knew each other though I think Jasper would get to it when we were alone in my car a silver Volvo my parent's bought as a graduation present four years ago. Sure enough Jasper finally spit it out on the way home.

"So Edward, how do you know Isabella?" I let out a sigh before answering.

"We used to be neighbours from birth to about the time we nine years old, before Carlisle was offered the job here"

"Interesting so why didn't you catch up on old times today?"

"Because we haven't seen each other in….. About fifteen years. That's a long time"

"Dude that's a long time I'm surprised you even remember her name after that amount of time"

"So do I, but it's properly because of when I spoke to my parents mentioned her father and how proud they were of her high school results."

"So should we help them unpack, so you two can catch up and stuff?"

"Why we haven't been asked to, or have we?"

"Well Alice kinda asked me if we could help then after work since we are all in the same apartment building" lovely dragged into something without being directly asked, though a chat with Bella would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**E . POV**

So here I was left alone with Bella after her friend Alice and Jasper took off too Alice's apartment building to unpack, though I was a little concerned about what Bella said about Alice giving him a makeover if he wasn't careful. Suddenly Bella spoke to me.

"You know you don't have to help, if you don't want to"

"It's okay. I have a feeling if I don't your friend Alice won't be happy with me."

"I suppose your right, she dose tend to over react or go overboard, take me for example; I would never wear this type of clothing if I hade my way, but Alice gets what she want's there is no stopping the evil pixie within!"

As Bella spoke about her clothing, I realised that I hadn't noticed them earlier on; she was wearing high heels, a knee length skirt with a slip and a camisole with a sweater in top, all in the colour of royal blue, which suited her pale complexion, better than any other colour I had seen her in when we were kids. I don't know why her mother never liked her wearing the colour blue; I think she tried to distinguish her as a girl.

"Maybe we should head upstairs and start unpacking as well" I said to Bella once she finished speaking.

"Yeah, I suppose we should, other wise I'll never get it finished, and, will have to wear what Alice decides again tomorrow"

"It can't be that bad can it?" I asked as we headed towards her apartment.

"You have no idea. For starters I don't feel like me in these clothes, and second it's how she gets guys to ask me out." She said with a frustrated sigh at the end.

"Wow, that's about as bad, as being told by Jasper to go out any girl who shows the slightest interest in me, but does he take his advice,. No" we both laughed at my comment.

"So how's Carlisle, Esme and good old Emmett?" Bella asked changing the topic, as we got to her apartment.

"Well as you could have guessed they moved back to Forks"

"That's nice, where are they living exactly?"

"Same old house if you can believe it, right next to Charlie, of course Emmett was disappointed that you weren't there, he had some news for you"

"Really, what is it he wanted to tell me exactly, I'm sure he won't mind if you tell me since he has no idea where in the world I am?"

"Suppose he'll understand. Well let's see first off he was exited about introducing as his little sister to his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, second was to tell you he and Rosalie are getting married next month, and invite you to be a part of the wedding?"

"That's interesting. He really considers me to be his little sis after all this time; I think if I was there, I would have died of embarrassment"

"No kidding, I thought you might feel that way. So what happened with your parents exactly, and why haven't you spoken to Charlie since you graduated high school?"

"Well it happened a year after you guy's left, although it started to fall apart before then, I think your mother leaving took it's toll on Renee, see she didn't see the point in staying, and Charlie didn't want to leave, so they got devoiced and my mother took me with her to the ever sunny state of Arizona." She stoped to take a breath while she put her clothes in the cupboard.

"Well I still visited Charlie every holiday, to stay in contact, but mum re-married a baseball player Phil, he's a bit younger, but he makes her happy any way, I visited Charlie the summer before I started at NYU and found out he was dating Harry Clearwater's widower, I didn't take so well, and every time I think about calling to check on him, I get busy and it slips my mind, though I wish I could talk to him it's just so hard after all this time."

"Wow I guess Esme didn't know how important she was to Renee other wise she would have visited her"

"The past is the past"

"So what's your love life like, interesting, or insanely annoying cause your fiend Alice organised it"

"Insanely annoying, as expected. Though a few relationships lasted longer than others, how about you?"

"Basically I think the whole dating thing is annoying. I go on a date right, thinking the girl is my type but she always turns out to be the complete opposite of my dream girl, do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do actually, it happens repeatedly…."

Before Bella could continue, my phone went off playing How to Save a Life by The Fray.

_Step one; you say we need to talk_

_He walks; you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He Smiles politely back at you; you stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right; she goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines, of fear and pain; you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong; I lost a friend?_

_Somewhere alone in the bitterness_

_And I could have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life………_

When I looked at the caller id it showed home, I quickly picked it up before it could ring out.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Ah Edward, so glad you answered, where are you we tried calling the phone in the apartment?"

"Well I'm kinda down the hall, helping Dr. Swan move in" I said winking at Bella.

"Who is it?" Bella mouthed in response to my using her last name.

"Carlisle and Esme" I mouthed back to her. And she mouthed "Oh"

"Dr. Swan? Who's that Edward the name sounds familiar?" Carlisle asked sounding slightly confused as to who could be a doctor with the last name Swan, because I'm assuming they assumed that Bella changed her last name.

"Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter, it seems you had quite the impact on her career choice" I said while smiling at Bella.

"Well isn't that something. We called to ask if you were coming to Forks in two weeks for the holidays and your brother's wedding, of course Jaspers welcome to come too of course"

"Yeah I'm coming. Is there any thing else, I was helping Bella unpack and…" Carlisle cut me off.

"Can you pass the phone to Bella; your mother wants to speak to her"

"Sure" I said passing the phone to Bella.

"Hello" Bella said into the phone tentatively.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**B. POV**

When Edward's phone went off I had to stifled a laugh because is it was the same ring tone as mine. When he answered the phone and the person on the other side spoke Edward gave them a cryptic reply.

"Well I'm kind of down the hall, helping Dr. Swan move in" the out of no where he winked at me, who could he possible be talking to? so I decided to ask him.

"Who is it?" I mouthed

"Carlisle and Esme" he mouthed to my response.

"Oh" was all I could muster in response. Then Edward started to speak to his parents.

"Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter, it seems you had quite the impact on her career choice"

It was true Edward's dad really was the reason that I wanted to be a doctor because I constantly witnesses him help me when I had my accidents that were more than just my natural ability of falling over myself. Edward suddenly stoped talking mid sentence, and then offered me the phone which I took from him with curiosity on my face.

"Hello" I said into the phone tentatively.

"Hello Bella, its Esme"

"Esme, how can I help you?" I replied, before turning to Edward with a questioning look wondering what his mother possibly wanted to talk to me about, but all I got in response was Edward shrugging his shoulders. He's useless I swear.

"Well I had I thought when I heard that you were with Edward" she paused for me to speak.

"What were you thinking Esme?"

"Well I assume Edward told you, that Emmett's gets married next month and that we moved back to Forks."

"Yes he did actually, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I was thinking that between you, me, and Edward, that maybe as a surprise for Emmett and your dad that maybe you could come to Forks with him in two weeks time if you're on holidays as well?"

"Umm, I think I have my break then, and so does my friend, do you think if it's not too much trouble I could bring her with us?"

"Sure sweetheart, Edward would properly end up bringing Jasper with him, does that mean you'll come?"

"Sure Esme, I'd love to, just make sure you keep it secret"

"Don't worry you have my word see you in two weeks, I look forward to seeing you again and meeting your friend."

"Sure, do you want to speak to Edward?"

"No that's fine; we don't need to speak to him any more, bye sweetheart."

"Bye Esme" I said closing the phone.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked obviously curious about my chat with Esme.

"Your mother just invited me to come home to Forks to surprise, your brother, my father and yours, if you don't mind and Alice can come though I think she'd only come if Jasper does."

"I think that's a great idea, and you're properly right about Jasper and Alice, speaking of which I wonder how they are going"

"Let's see for ourselves shall we"

We headed out of my apartment and down, to Alice's apartment which was next to Jasper's apparently. I came to a complete stop out front of Alice's door and knocked, while Edward stood patiently behind me.

"Come on Alice, open up we've got something important to tell you both!" I said.

Then Alice was at the door within two minutes with Japer at her side.

"What do you two have to tell us that is so important? You're going out"

"Alice it's not that" I said, and blushed at her comment.

"Then what is it?"

"Edward's parent's just called, and he told them he was helping me unpack, and his mother wanted to speak to me. Any how in two weeks were going to Forks for the holiday's and Edward's brother Emmett's wedding, and you're invited as well"

The next thing I knew Alice had pushed me into Edward with the force of her hug, luckily, before I fell over Edward caught me by my waist. When I was stable and Alice was off of me his hands lingered on my waist, I knew I should tell him that it wasn't necessary, but it felt right and for some reason there was that same electric current that was there today.

"Sorry, Bella I'm just so happy, I'll get to meet your father and the fact that it's a surprise. Is Jasper coming Edward?" Alice asked after apologizing.

"Jasper's coming he doesn't have a choice, mainly because Emmett would kill him otherwise" Edward replied to her question.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**E . POV**

So Esme invited Bella to Forks to surprise every one that missed her. For some reason I was more exited of the prospect of Bella coming home with me than I should have.

Bella hung up the phone after speaking with Esme; obviously they said every thing to me that they needed. I decided to find out if she was indeed coming back to Forks with me even if Alice had to come as well.

"What was that all about?"

"Your mother just invited me to come home to Forks to surprise, your brother, my father and yours, if you don't mind and Alice can come though I think she'd only come if Jasper does."

"I think that's a great idea, and you're properly right about Jasper and Alice, speaking of which I wonder how they are going"

"Let's see for ourselves shall we"

Bella started to lead us down the hall to Alice's apartment. When we got there Bella knocked on the door and called out to Alice and Jasper.

"Come on Alice, open up we've got something important to tell you both!"

Alice was at the door within two minutes with Japer at her side.

"What do you two have to tell us that is so important? You're going out" going out what kind of assumption is that. Though I think I'm starting to like the possibility of that.

"Alice it's not that" she said, and started blushing at the thought. I have to say I'd forgotten how adorable Bella looked when she blushed out of embarrassment, though we were kids and we don't quite see each other that way any more.

"Then what is it?" Alice demanded of her.

"Edward's parent's just called, and he told them he was helping me unpack, and his mother wanted to speak to me. Any how in two weeks were going to Forks for the holiday's and Edward's brother Emmett's wedding, and you're invited as well"

All of a sudden Alice had pushed Bella backwards with the force of her hug, who knew she had that much power. Before Bella fell to the ground I quickly caught her by the waist, and as I touched her, another electric shock ran through my body. Even though I knew she was stable I couldn't find it within my power to let go of her waist, and she didn't bother telling me to let go.

"Sorry, Bella I'm just so happy, I'll get to meet your father and the fact that it's a surprise. Is Jasper coming Edward?" Alice asked after apologizing.

"Jasper's coming he doesn't have a choice, mainly because Emmett would kill him otherwise" and it was true if Jasper didn't show Emmett and Rose would feel let down because Jasper was like a brother to us all. I think the prospect of Jasper being there made it all the more exiting for Alice.

"Alright well, we'll see you tomorrow" Bella said to Alice before turning to leave with me right behind her. As soon as we were down the hall Alice shut her door with Jasper still in her apartment.

"Well I suppose I should get some sleep" I said as we stoped out front of her door, my hands still on her waist. She turned around to face me.

"Night Edward" she said in a low whisper, and when her breath hit me it was the most wonderful sent I had ever smelled, it was like a mix of exotic wild flowers. Suddenly I found myself leaning down and giving her a kiss on a cheek, and whispered

"Goodnight, my Bella" in to her ear. Once I had finished Bella started to turn my favourite colour of red.

**B. POV**

Last night was so unexpected, never in a million years did I expect Edward to kiss me on the cheek to say good night let alone call me his Bella, it was so confusing because when we had left Alice and Jasper he was still holding onto my waist until he left for his apartment door, and before he went inside he gave me the most dazzling crooked smile, I had a hard time thinking coherently.

It was mine and Alice's second day at the hospital, and during my lunch breaks one of the orderly's Mike Newton asked me on a date. I said no to him but he was persistent, and asked me again later on that day, both times I was by myself Edward was seeing patients and Alice and Jasper were off in their own world, because they apparently got together, last night after we left. Mike kept on asking me out three times a day for the rest of the week. Then on Friday just as I was getting ready to leave, I was getting lifts from Edward as Jasper and Alice wanted to spend time in each others company. I was waiting for Edward to finish when Mike Newton came up to me.

"So Bella, have you changed your mind about that date?"

"No" just as Mike started to ask why Edward came in to the room, obviously hearing my earlier answer, he came up to me and said.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Mrs. Henderson took longer than I thought"

"That's okay Mike here was keeping me company"

Before Mike could speak, Edward snaked his hands around my waist to give Mike the impression that I was taken.

"So, are you two an item?" Mike asked.

Before I was able to answer Edward answered for me.

"Yes why do you ask?" he said while kissing my kissing my neck.

"Just thought she was single, because when I asked her out she never said a boyfriend was the reason, she wouldn't."

"Don't you know that if a woman, says no to you the first, even at least three times, that she's taken or clearly not interested, and doesn't have to explain herself to you?"

Edward said in defence, to Mike presuming he should know why he was refused.

"Well I thought she was single because you don't act like a couple" Mike tried on, to see if Edward would give.

"No we don't, because this is a working environment, and there is no need to get the patients even sicker with acts of affection in public"

"Well I wouldn't care, if she were my girlfriend I'd want other's to know"

"Well there's the difference between us, I'm a doctor and actually care for other's where you do what your told, and don't give a damn about the well being of other's unless it's for your own personal gain" wow Edward sure had a way with words.

"Now if you'll excuse us Mike, we must be going, or we'll be late for dinner." He said, and then quickly pulled me out of the doors, before Mike could even utter a reply to all that Edward had said to him.

"Thank you" I whispered in to his ear, as we approached his silver Volvo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**B. POV**

When we got to the car he held open the door for me, and closed it after I was in, then he got into his side.

"Your welcome" he finally replied to my thanks. "You know I think I enjoyed that much more than I should have.

"Which part giving Mike Newton a tongue lashing of sorts, or pretending to be my boy friend?"

"Both, I've been dying to have a go at Mike since he started, but I feel I'd been lacking a reason, so I held off"

"And how am I a good reason, compared to the numerous women you've known, properly dated when Mike tried his thing?"

"Your right about those other relationships, a few times, I had a girlfriend that Mike would ask out continually, and they'd always turn down every attempt because they were with me."

"Then, how come?"

"Well they did ask me, to actually publicly display, our relationship in front of him to stop, even though we weren't that serious in terms of sleeping together. The reason I didn't do as they asked was, what I said to mike tonight about keeping work and my private life separate, and because though I was dating them, I didn't feel any kind of emotion that would allow me, to feel jealous or angry that another person wanted them, there was no love just a meaningless relationship"

"If that's the case, then will you try to explain why you just, helped me by displaying affection in front of Mike, without me asking or even telling me about it when we've just gone back to knowing each other again, because I'm assuming that you spent more than a week knowing these people before Mike 'made his move'"

"Well, I'm not sure why I did that, I know I had no right because you didn't ask. I suppose you could say it was a brotherly instinct for lack of a better way to describe, the emotions that went through me when I heard Mike ask you out, because in my entire dating history, I've never felt any thing remotely the same as I feel for you at presents. I know I never felt like this around you when we were kids although we made a pact to ignore each other, because we didn't like being forced to be friends, though we never really gave it a chance because we were so set on hating each other because our mother's wanted us to be best friends." He said trying to convey the reasons for his actions.

"I think I know what you mean, when we were kids we did know each other to an extent, but because we were forced into each others company we didn't take the time to actually speak about things that mattered. I think the fact that we were stubborn had something to do with it. Like you said we were determined to hate each other based on the fact we didn't like being forced to do things, and weren't old enough to exactly understand stuff, I think we were at the stage in mental development where we thought we'd catch cuties" I said while giggling slightly. "Though things are different now we've experienced adult relationships, and properly see each other differently after not seeing each other for fifteen years"

"I agree that not seeing one another for fifteen years has changed our original point of view of each other, experiencing different relationships also may have impacted this"

"No doubt it did"

"I hope I'm not prying too much, but out of all your relationships what is the highest stage you reached with a guy? I'll understand if you don't answer, or request the same of." What did Edward seriously want to know how serious my most serious relationship was, and offering to tell me his if I did.

"Okay I'll tell you only if you tell me yours afterwards"

"Deal"

"The most serious relationship I had, was with a guy named Jacob, he had sandy bronze hair, hazel green eyes, and was in a few of my pre-med classes at NYU. We started dating my second year, at that point the relationship wasn't as physical as he'd like it to be but he was patient with me. On our one year anniversary he took me to a fancy restaurant and proposed, at the time I said yes, because he was the only person I dated so far who I had any feeling of love for. Any way we went back to his place to celebrate, his plan was for us to finally take our relationship to third base by sleeping with me, of course I told him that I was waiting until I was married, and he snapped…" I paused at this point to look over at Edward.

His face was struggling to remain calm, I think he'd pieced together most of it now, and was having difficulties, I could tell my relationships were taking their toll on him. I just wanted to reach out to touch him and tell him every ting was fine. So I decided to continue with my story.

"…and hit me across the face before storming out, and I left once he was gone. The next day he apologized and didn't bother asking me to sleep with him before the wedding again. About a week before, I went to his place to discuss last minute details about the wedding and honeymoon, and I found out the reason he didn't persist was he was getting some from a girl named Leah, who was in her first year at NYU. Once I caught him with Leah, I took off my engagement ring and through it at him saying 'the weddings off, why don't you marry your whore instead' just as left his room I over heard him propose to her, while she accepted. When I got home I started crying for a week, then got over it and continued as if he didn't exist, but the good thing was Alice had a go at him in front of the entire campus and embarrassed the hell out of him" at this Edward chuckled. "Your turn" I said in conclusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**E . POV**

I know I had no right asking her, but I wanted to know how far any of her relationships went. I was shocked and relived when she first said she hadn't slept with any one. Though the fact that any one had tried to, had upset me enough that I tighten my grip on the steering wheel, just to keep calm. When she'd said that he had hurt her I resisted saying anything, it was I wonder she didn't call off their engagement then. Then she said he said he was sorry and didn't bother her about having sex with him again, though one can guess the reasons why. Apparently when it was close to the day of their nuptials she walked in him having sex with another woman, and that's not the best thing in the world to witness, I should know. I had to chuckle at the fact that Alice was able to embarrassed the jerk, though if I ever came across him I properly wouldn't be able to resist taking a crack at him, witch was strange, finally Bella pulled me out of my thoughts by saying.

"Your turn"

"Okay, well the most serious relationship I had been in, was in my third year pre-med at Dartmouth. She was a strawberry blond named Tanya, I felt there was an attraction but not strong enough, for me to have sex with her, although she wanted it. Like you I'd given up looking, and decided to propose to her a year later, and she said yes, and like your Jacob wanted to celebrate in the same way but I told her my old fashion way of waiting, even though she may have different beliefs she respected me, well I thought she did until I caught her having sex some random guy named James, so I broke it off with her. Funny part of it all was I didn't care she'd slept with someone else, and saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life and marring someone I couldn't trust or even love with all my being where my beliefs didn't exist."

While I was telling Bella about my tragically pitifully similar situation she remained quiet and just took in every detail. Then finally she spoke up though I don't think I expected her to say what she did.

"So where in the same boat so to speak, about sex after marriage I mean, why do you think that is?"

"Umm, I'm not sure of your reasons, but I want to save myself if you believe that for the one person who means the world to me who I could spend the rest of my life with"

"With me I always thought it had to do with Charlie and Rene's marriage failing miserably, because Esme wasn't around to give her a reason to stay, I decided that when it came to stuff like sex and marriage I'd wait for me to know that it was a love from deep in the heart that will last through out time, or for there to be any outside reasons for me to be with a person that close"

Just as Bella finished speaking I pulled up into the parking lot outside of our apartment building, and turned off the engine.

"Suppose we get inside" I said to Bella

"Yeah, looks like there's a storm brewing"

We headed up stairs in silence, until Bella's phone went off

_Step one; you say we need to talk_

_He walks; you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He Smiles politely back at you; you stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right; she goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines, of fear and pain; you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong; I lost a friend?_

_Somewhere alone in the bitterness_

_And I could have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life………_

It was strange we had the same ring tone, but she already knew that, that explains why she looked so amused last week when she first heard my phone go off.

**B. POV **

"Hello" I answered my phone cautiously not expecting a call.

"Bella, just wanted to know where you are" Alice said through the speaker.

"Umm, just out side my apartment with Edward. Why do you want to know where I am Alice?" I through in her name for Edwards benefit.

"Well I mainly call, to tell you me and Jasper won't be home till late so your not waiting around for us"

"Oh, okay see you tomorrow" I said as I hung up the phone.

"What did Alice Want?" Edward asked.

"Nothing really except that they'll be home late and not to wait for them"

"Well, shall we order some pizza, after all I did tell Mike we were going to dinner, though I didn't specify where or what were having"

"Pizza sounds perfect"

Once Edward had ordered our pizza, we went into his apartment, for a change of pace because supposedly I was his date so we couldn't have our dinner at my place, encase Mike became suspicious.

"Edward how can he possibly be suspicious, when he isn't around to witness our so called date"

"You never know, he could be stalking you, witch would explain his disbelief that we were an item"

"But Edward, there's a slight problem with that statement"

"And what would that be?"

"We're not an item, he was right to be disbelieving"

"Yes, but how is he to know what goes on outside of the hospital, unless he was there himself stalking your every movement, for all you know he's watching us right now, seeing that we are telling the truth"

"Don't you mean to make sure you're telling the truth, because if I remember correctly you did all the talking, I didn't say a word?"

"That is correct, however you didn't try to stop me or tell Mike other wise"

As we were speaking we seemed to get closer to each other till we were about an inch apart when there was a knock on the door to announce the arrival of the pizza. Edward seemed reluctant at first to answer the door, but thought better of it, and got up to answer the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**E . POV**

Bella and I had gotten into an interesting discussion about the possibility of Mike stalking her, when I had suggested, that we have pizza in my room, so as to keep up with the pretence that we were having dinner together for Mike's sake. We'd gotten so wrapped up in our discussion, that neither of realised how close we'd gotten to one another until someone knocked on the door, my guess the pizza guy. I was hesitant to move from my position so close to Bella, because I was afraid that we wouldn't get that close to each other again and the thought made me sad, but I had promised pizza, so I reluctantly got up to answer the door.

When I opened it I turned to Bella with a smug look on my face, curious as to why I'd have such a look on my face she got up from her seat and came next to me by the door.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked

"Take a look for yourself" when she looked at the pizza boy she was, so shocked she moved backwards into my arms before the pizza boy looked up.

"Bella, I thought you and Edward were going out for dinner?" Mike asked, as he handed Bella the pizza.

"We thought we'd stay in" I said in reply to his question for Bella while snaking my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Oh, well that will be seven dollars fifty for you pizza"

"Here" I said passing him a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change"

Once Mike was out of sight I shut the door, and pulled Bella over to the couch, with me, and sat her on my lap, because I wanted to be close to her, but I didn't tell her that.

"Umm, Edward, you know I don't have to sit on your lap"

"Yes, I know, but I think Mike delivering our pizza is proof enough that he's stalking you and that we need to keep up pretences."

"Right, how do you know that he doesn't just have a second job because he needs the money?"

"You have a point. He could have a second job, or the one I'm goanna choose to believe, that he was indeed stalking you because he's obsessed and stole the pizza boys uniform and pizza and assumed that it was for my apartment because he knew you were with me here because he was indeed stalking you"

"Edward that makes absolutely no sense at all, for staters no guy could possibly think me that attractive that they would result to stalking me just because I turned them down. Second Mike has shown no knowledge about my personal life to indicate he was stalking me"

"I think it makes perfect sense, its not my fault that you don't understand , also its obvious you don't see your self clearly, because I find you to be devesting attractive, and think a lot of other's feel the same, you should hear the way some of guys at work talk about you, it's enough to drive me insane"

Once I had finished not knowing what else to say, I looked up at Bella who was about two inches from my face, to see that her face had gone completely red, and she didn't try to speak. When we were down to the last slice of pizza, we couldn't decide who should have it, so I came up with an idea, but wasn't sure how bell would react.

"We could shear it, you take a bite, I take a bite"

"Sure, if that's the only way it's getting eaten"

So we finished the pizza each taking one bite at a time in silence. When we were finished I pulled her closer to me, and whispered in her ear.

"Are you going to accept you're attractive yet, or do I need to take you on a little tour of the minds of guys at the hospital?"

"Fine, I accept it, because you're the one telling me this and I don't want to know what other males think of me" she said and added "Except you" under her breath.

"Well I think we need our sleep, cause I expect Alice is planning to drag you around tomorrow to get god knows what?"

"Your right."

I helped her up and snaked my arms around her waist a I led her to the door, but she didn't complain, probably because she knew I'd bring up Mike as the excuse and she didn't want to go into another debate about the possibilities of Mike being a stalker. Her room was next to mine, so we didn't have to walk far. As I had done a week ago when we'd all decided on going to Forks during our holidays, I lent down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Goodnight my Bella"

Then before I turned to leave Bella kissed my cheek as well, and said "Goodnight Edward, and thank you"

That night I was on cloud nine, I dreamt of my dream girl, Bella, with her deep brown eyes, wavy brown hair, and her pale skin, I dreamt that one day we would be together. I had never felt like this before in any relationship, it was hard to explain the connection I felt to her, because every time I held her it felt like she should be there, and every time I touched her I would get this electric shock that would feel so right. One thing I didn't quite understand was how it was possible when I can't remember ever liking her properly when we were kid, but when we did touch by accident it kid of stung with electricity, but when I think about the girls I dated that were my supposed type they all resembled Bella in one way or another but they had nothing on her, I never realised what was between us till now, and if we had stayed together in Forks the whole time would we have eventually decided to try and get along without influencing factors. So many questions but I knew more than any thing now that at what ever cost I was going to be there for her, in whatever way she wanted me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**B. POV**

It was the day before Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I started our holidays, and headed for Forks for Emmett's wedding. Edward told me as a joke that I was going to be his wedding present for Emmett and Rosalie, even though he had already gotten them something else, he really wanted to see their reaction when he said that I was the only gift they were getting from him.

Edward and I had spent so much time in each others company over the last week, firstly because Alice and Jasper were always together doing this and that, though I had spent last weekend in her company as we had gone shopping for wedding gifts for Emmett and Rosalie. Second he had kept pointing out that we should stay together in case Mike really was stalking me. To be honest I thought his theory was absurd, but who new what Mike was capable of, because of this ridiculous theory of his he kept finding ways to hold me close to him, I really didn't mind it in the least if anything I actually enjoyed at how close Edward made us, and I just wanted to be closer, if that was even possible.

Every night this past week since I kissed Edward on the cheek in return, I dreamt of him, at first it was my ideal guy and suddenly, he had Edwards face and velvet voice, though if I thought hard enough, Edward had always been in my dreams, it was only now that I realised it. It explained why I hadn't found the perfect guy in Jacob, he may have had similar traits to my dream guy but he wasn't it. The boy who I was so set on hating, because I was forced into his company, was the very guy I was waiting for from the very first time I had an inclination to date them.

I had finished with my patients before Edward yet again, and couldn't stand waiting around inside the hospital for him again, in case Mike was around, because he had started making a habit of talking to me every time Edward was busy. So I gabbed my stuff and Edward's keys and headed towards his car. When I was about half way to his car Edward called out to me, so I turned around to look in the direction his voice was coming from, as I turned around I saw a black suburban heading straight for me, and I was frozen in place.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground in Edwards's arms.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well I called out to you, and you turned around, then Mike's car came out of no where and I ran over to you as fast as I could and got you out of the way, you were like frozen, I thought there was something wrong with you."

"I was in shock, that's all. Did Mike seriously try to run me over?"

"Yeah, I told you he was psycho. Come on let's get you home we've go a long day tomorrow."

"Psycho, if I remember correctly, you only said he was a stalker not a psycho"

"Well it's nice to know the fall or shock hasn't affected your ability to correct me"

"Your welcome"

Edward helped me to my feet, but when I tried walking I almost fell over again but luckily Edward caught me before that could happen.

"Right" he said before picking me up and carrying me bridal style to his car and putting me in the passenger's seat.

The drive home was spent in a comfortable silence, when we got back to the apartment building he came around to my door and helped me out and onto my feet.

"Can you walk without falling over or should I carry you again?"

"We'll see"

I took a few steps forward, before I almost fell over but luckily Edward was there to catch me.

"I think that maybe it would be better if you carried me"

"I thought as much"

Before I knew it Edward had scooped me up into his arms and was carrying me upstairs. When we were on our floor he opened the door to his apartment and carried me in, and then shut the door with his foot, and continued to carry me into his bedroom, and finally set me down on his bed.

"You need to rest, and there's no way your going back to your apartment with Mike around"

"Okay, if you insist, but were are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch of course, silly Bella"

"Oh, well good night Edward"

"Goodnight my Bella" he said leaning down to kiss my cheek but I turned my head to say something else, and his kiss landed on my lips.

"Edward I …." Was all I was got out, "Yes" he said quietly against my lips when I had stoped talking. For some one who was aiming for my cheek, but got my lips, was awfully hesitant to remove them from mine.

"Thank you" I said, and before I knew what had came over me I kissed him on the lips. The last thing I vaguely remember before I was completely unconscious though I could have been dreaming I wasn't sure, but Edward had said he loved me, and I knew that somewhere within me I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**B. POV**

The next day I woke up at about five thirty in the morning to my phone going off, when I answered it was Alice.

"Where are you we have to leave in fifteen minutes, if we want to get to Forks before nightfall?"

"Alice relax I'm in Edwards apartment, I'll be there in five okay"

"Okay" Alice said before hanging up the phone.

Once I had finished talking to Alice I made my way out to Edwards couch and sat down next to his sleeping form, to wake him up.

"Edward, Edward, come on it's time to get up. You don't want me to get the evil pixie on to now. We're meant to leave in about fifteen minutes"

"Huh. What"

"Up Edward, now" when he didn't pay attention, I thought of a cheeky plan to get him up, so I lent down and kissed him, although it didn't have the same effect I thought it would, I at least knew he was awake, because he grabbed me by the waist to pull me closer and started to kiss me back.

"Edward, you have to get up" I said once I pulled my lips away from him.

"And what if I don't want to?" he said pulling me closer.

"Well for starters if were not in my apartment in under five minutes Alice will kill us, and second of all think what Emmett will do if you don't show up with his wedding gift"

"I suppose I ought to get up, and get ready. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it"

"Never said you had to be" I told him before giving him a quick kiss and saying "This will have to do you for now"

As I left his apartment for my own so he could get dressed and stop Alice's worrying, he said

"I love you Bella"

Now to face the wrath of my darling evil pixie Alice, before our long journey though I was to be in Edwards car because I was technically his surprise for Emmett, and Alice was to go with Jasper as his girlfriend. The plan for today was that Alice and Jasper were to leave ahead of us, so Jasper could introduce Alice as his new girlfriend without, excluding me out the story of how they met. Edward and I were set to arrive an hour later; I was to wait in the car, while Edward went into get Emmett, and after all that we would head next door to Charlie.

**E .POV**

Last night Bella had almost been nearly ran over by Mike and his stupid suburban, and I had to carry her upstairs, but instead of taking her to her apartment I took her into mine and set her down on my bed.

"You need to rest, and there's no way your going back to your apartment with Mike around" I told her as the reason why I had brought her into my room.

"Okay, if you insist, but were are you going to sleep?" s

"On the couch of course, silly Bella"

"Oh, well good night Edward"

"Goodnight my Bella" I said before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, but she moved her head to speak, before I was able to stop my kiss landed on her lips. It felt so right that I just wanted to kiss her properly, but before I could she spoke.

"Edward I…." but she paused mid sentence.

"Yes" I said, against her lips, to prompt her to continue, but all she said was 'thank you.' I'm not sure if she was fully asleep or not but the last thing I said to her before I went into the other room to sleep, was 'I love you Bella'

I went out into the living room to sleep on the couch as my Bella was sleeping in my bed; I went to the Hallway cupboard to get out two pillows and a blanket. I went back to the sofa and got the pillows set up. I laid down on the sofa and fell asleep dreaming of my girl.

I was awoken to the voice of my girl trying to wake me up "Edward, Edward, come on it's time to get up. You don't want me to get the evil pixie on to you now. We're meant to leave in about fifteen minutes"

"Huh. What"

"Up Edward, now" apparently when I didn't pay attention to her she came up with a plan to get me up, she leant down to kiss me, I didn't budge from the sofa so I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down and I kissed her back

"Edward, you have to get up" She said as she pulled her lips away from mine.

"And what if I don't want to?" I said pulling her closer

"Well for starters if we are not in my apartment in less than five minutes Alice will kill us, and second of all think what Emmett will do if you don't show up with his wedding gift?"

"I suppose I ought to get up, and get ready. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it"

"Never said you had to be" I told him before giving him a quick kiss and saying "This will have to do you for now"

She left my apartment to let me get changed so the evil little pixie wouldn't come after us, and I said the only thing that felt real at the moment, as she left my room.

"I love you Bella"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**B POV**

It was after three days of horrendous driving not that Edward's company was bad or anything it was just the long drive back to Forks. The dreaded place where Edward and I were forced to spend endless hours together to keep our parents happy not that any of that mattered now. We drove down the old familiar roads and turned into the most familiar street of them all Blackberry Avenue we drove down the street and turned into the Cullen's driveway.

Edward turned to me "Now stay here while I get Emmett" I just nodded in response.

He started opening the car door when I grabbed his wrist and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then he turned to me and gave a passionate kiss on the lips, most likely this was all he could do without curious looks from his family. I let go of his wrist and he opened the door and went inside to fetch my so called 'big brother.'

He came outside and kept the door open then someone I did but didn't recognize came barging out the front door it was Emmett mental note don't look at Emmett's big arms there way to intimidating for my scrawny body.

I heard Emmett's booming voice say to Edward "What could possibly be so important in your car"

"It's a wedding gift well not a gift but a surprise of sorts" Edward snickered as he reached my door and opened it like the gentlemen his is. I stepped out of Edwards shiny Volvo to greet my 'big brother'

"Omg Edward you snatched yourself a fiancé" Emmett said with a proud tone

"Hello Emmett It's nice to meet you _again_" I said while extending my hand for him to shake, he took it with his big hand and shook it vigorously

"We've Met Before" He said confused

"Yeah you like left me here fifteen years ago when you moved to Chicago" I said while giggling

He kept leaning forward squinting his eyes trying to figuring out who I was "Bella?" He asked in a questioning tone

"Nah Its Mrs. Claws who do you think ya doof" I said trying to hold in a fit of laugher

"Bella!" He said picking me up and me spinning around like I was 5 years old

"Emmett put her down now" Edward Yelled "She looks like she going to hurl" He warned Emmett.

Emmett finally put me down on the ground after Edward sternly warned him to put me down, when Emmett had let go of me I was so dizzy I couldn't walk with out falling over, luckily Edward caught me around the waist before any thing could happen.

"Still the klutz I see" Emmett said while laughing.

"That's not fair it's your fault and you know it. If you hadn't spun me around like that, I wouldn't need Edward's assistance to walk strait. At least he's helpful; you're as much of a pain as you used to be."

"Hey! I resent that comment"

"To bad, so sad. Now where's this fiancé you apparently wanted to introduce me to?"

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot" he said waking up from his daze. "Rose can you come here for a second, it's important.

"What is it Emmett?" Rosalie said as she came out the front door towards the car. Rosalie Hale, Emmett's fiancé was sunning with her long blond hair, blue eyes, and perfect complexion I couldn't help feeling plain and ordinary in her presence even if Edward said other wise. When Rosalie had finally reached the car Emmett spoke, in response to her question.

"Rose, this is Isabella Swan, though she prefers Bella" he said while gesturing to, in my spot in Edwards arms.

"Nice to finally meet you, Emmett hasn't shut up about you since, we got to Forks."

"Really? What has he been saying, it can't be too much, can it?" I asked her giving Emmett an annoyed look.

Rosalie saw this and said "Oh he only said you were like a little sister to him when you were kids and he was really hoping to see you again"

"Okay. I was worried he would have told some embarrassing stories"

"He didn't, I made sure of that" Esme said walking towards us and giving me hug. "Welcome back, sweetie. How's your mother?"

"Nice to see you again Esme and mum's fine she's in Florida with Phil at present." She simply smiled at my statement about Renee, and led me into the house once Edward had let go of my waist to fetch our bags.

Once inside I was attacked by an energetic Alice, who knocked me to the ground with the force of her hug, as Edward wasn't in the room to catch me and no one else tried.

"Alice, it's been three days, you don't have to knock me to the ground"

"What, I'm happy to see you is all" she said in a sweet voice.

"And I'm happy to see you to"

"Can someone please tell me how these two know each other, and why Bella was with Edward?" Emmett asked obviously confused.

"Honestly Emmett where do you think I found Bella? On my drive here" Edward said as he entered the room with our bags and setting them aside.

"Well yeah, how else would you have found her, after all these years?" ah, stupid Emmett I thought he would ha realised by now.

"Well the lovely Dr. Swan here, and the ever charming Dr. Brandon, were transferred from New York to Chicago, where both Jasper and I work" Edward said giving Emmett a significant clue by using our medical tittles.

"Wait, let me get this strait, Bell is a doctor, and was transferred to the hospital where you work, along with Jaspers girlfriend Alice"

"Yes Emmett that sums it up" I said "And I've known Alice since university, we're best friends"

"Oh" he said, and then he turned towards Jasper. "How come you didn't tell me you knew Bella" he said in an accusing tone, but he was met by silence on Jaspers behalf.

"That's because we were aiming to surprise you" Edward said in Jaspers defence.

"Well it's the best surprise ever, thank you"

"You're welcome, Alice, Jasper and Edward said.

"So Esme" I said "Since this was your idea, do you know where I'm supposed to sleep tonight?"

"Well, I had been trying to figure that out. See at first I thought you might stay with your father, but see Sue and her two kids Seth and Leah are living there and he doesn't exactly have any spear room's as you can remember. So that leaves here somewhere." Esme said nervously, while going over thing in her head.

"Well, who's sleeping where so far?"

"Let's see, Emmett and Rosalie are sharing, then Carlisle and Me of course, Jasper and Alice are also sharing, that just leaves Edward's room. I'm sorry dear I should have thought ahead"

"Esme, its okay, don't worry I know you'll work something out"

"How about, I sleep on the couch in my room while Bella takes the bed" Edward suggested. I was hoping Esme would agree since there was now where else for me to sleep unless I went to the local motel.

"What a good idea Edward. Bella I hope that's alright for you"

"Its fine Esme I don't mind really, it's okay"

"Well I'm glad that's sorted" she said before leaving the room.

"Guess we should go unpack" Edward said grabbing our bags and leading the way upstairs to his old bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**E .POV**

I can't believe how honestly stupid Emmett is. First he didn't recognise Bella and thought she was my fiancé though I must say I wouldn't have minded if she really were. Second the idiot picked her up and sung her around like she was five that to put her down I had to yell at him and it had made her so dizzy she couldn't walk without falling over, but I caught her first, by the waist and held her there, until Esme came outside. Third thing Emmett did, well said that made him stupid, was that he couldn't put two and two together of how I could have possibly found and bought Bella here, and her knowing Jaspers Dr. Pixie girlfriend, it was absolutely ridiculous.

Once every thing had been explained to Emmett, Bella asked Esme where, she was to sleep; I was slightly worried at that point she might have to sleep in a motel. As Charlie's house was full, and there were no spear rooms here, as everyone else was already shearing rooms. When Esme said lastly that there was only my room left, I came up with an idea that I hoped Bella, and Esme would be willing to go along with, because I was so desperate to be alone with her again.

"How about, I sleep on the couch in my room while Bella takes the bed" I suggested.

"What a good idea Edward. Bella I hope that's alright for you"

"Its fine Esme I don't mind really, it's okay" Bella said.

"Well I'm glad that's sorted" Esme said before leaving the room.

"Guess we should go unpack" I said to Bella, grabbing our bags and leading her up to my bedroom on the third floor, witch was technically the attic but my room none the less.

I was happy that Bella had agreed to my suggestion so whole heartedly, but then I guess I knew she would. After all we had grown close over the past few weeks, and I could tell I was falling, head over heels for her, and I'm sure she was feeling the same, though I wasn't sure quite how it was affecting her, but I knew she didn't object when I kissed her, and she kissed me when she thought it would help.

Once, we were in my room I shut the door behind us. "Welcome, once again to my humble abode" I said to my girl.

"Wow it looks exactly the same, as before you left, except the bed is a hell of a lot bigger, and you have a couch"

"Well thank you for noticing"

"So, do you still know how to play that piano or did you eventually give up" she said gesturing to the glossy black grand piano, Carlisle and Esme had bought me when, I started lessons, when I was five.

"Actually, if you care to believe it, I still play. Do you want to hear something I composed?"

"Well, this is something I must witness Edward Cullen, playing something he composed I never would have believed it possible"

"You Miss Swan prepare to be amazed" I said grabbing her by the waist to kiss her, before I picked her up and carried her to the piano.

"So what shall the great Mr Cullen, play for me today?" she asked before kissing me back.

"Well, I was thinking I would play the piece I wrote for Esme, witch is conveniently titled Esme's Favourite" I told her before beginning to play each note with passion. Every now and then I would glance over at Bella, and she was enjoying herself, as was I. Once I had finished playing, I heard around of applause that wasn't coming from Bella, but the door way. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were all clapping at my wonderful performance, although it wasn't for them, and I could have sworn I shut that door, we'll at least no one new there was any thing between me and Bella yet.

"That was beautiful Edward; it always brings tears to my eyes when you play it, though I haven't heard it in so long"

"Thank you Esme, I was showing Bella that I could still play, because she thought I may have given it up by now" I said

"Well Bella, what do you think?" Esme asked.

"I think, it was wonderful, he truly has more than one talent"

"I know. Any way I just came to tell you both that dinners in twenty minutes" and with that, Esme, Alice and Rosalie left closing the door behind them.

Once we were alone again, I decided that it was a perfect time to clarify what we were exactly.

"Bella"

"Yeah"

"I know, we are friends, at the moment, and pretend to be together in Mikes presence, but I was wondering, if you will be my girlfriend for real, and not pretend" I sad to her in a quite voice.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Edward. It's a wonder you didn't ask earlier, considering the way you've been acting since the night before we left"

"Yes, well I'm sorry I was kind of nervous, and worried you say no"

"You are utterly absurd if you thought I didn't like for once second, once we started talking and hanging out that is" she said laughing, before giving me a passionate kiss.

"So, my love, do we tell everyone at dinner, or wait until Alice tries to set us up, because I have a feeling she'll try it soon?"

"I think it would be rather fun, if we let Alice presume she got us together; rather than confronting everyone at present"

"Well, you know that I won't have you to myself" I stated not looking forward to the countless hours away from her.

"I know. But this will be our sanctuary, and heaven forbid, that with all the couples around already I just might have you to myself" Bella said, she was optimistic, and I was sure there would be plenty of activities over the next two months for couples where, Bella and I would be to everyone else forced to spend hours in each others company, though unbeknown to everyone else we will be enjoying every minute of it, because we were an item and falling head over heels in love with each other.

"Edward" I heard Esme call from the bottom of the stairs to announce that dinner was ready. Before Bella and left the room to head down stairs for dinner I grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her closely to me and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, until we were both gasping for air. "I love you" I said in between breaths.

"I love you too" she replied giving me a passionate kiss in return. Once we had our breaths back we walked, out the door and down to dinner.


End file.
